


Just Two

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Candy Boy (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Kanade and Yuki go home for Christmas. KanadexYuki.





	Just Two

**Author's Note:**

> Just Two
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Shoujo ai, incest, spoilers for up to episode 4, SakuyaxKanade, KanadexYuki.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the wonderful Candy Boy ONAs. If I did, the twins would have kissed already!
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> For springinstep from her fandom Christmas list! Merry Christmas, dear! <3

Kanade could feel Yuki’s gaze on the side of her face the moment they had split off from Sakuya at the station. It had been a busy Christmas visit; with their little sister feeling lonely and depressed without the two of them around, followed by their parents arriving and asking them a million questions each about their school. Not that she minded, of course. As far as she was concerned, it was lovely that their family missed them so much.

Sakuya had kept quiet during those moments and had only spoken when she had been asked a question, much to Kanade’s surprise. However, when she had asked to ‘have’ Kanade from them, the black-haired girl had pressed her palm to her forehead and sighed. Luckily, her parents hadn’t realised what _exactly_ she had meant. Shi-chan, however, had given Sakuya a funny look and had whispered crossly to her when the conversation had gone back to Yuki.

Apart from that mild mishap, Sakuya had behaved extremely well until it had been time for them to head back to the dorm. On the trip back, she had insisted on sitting as closely to Kanade as possible, meaning Yuki had to sit on the other side of the plane again. She had tried to protest since she had made a promise to sit with her twin on the way back, but Yuki had just giggled and said it was fine, leaving her with Sakuya clinging onto her arm.

Eventually they had arrived at the station where Sakuya’s family were waiting to pick her up, Sakuya asking them to come and visit her now. However, Kanade had politely declined, saying that she just wanted to go back and tidy everything away so she could relax. They had opted to walk the way back as well, much to Sakuya’s disappointment. Before Kanade knew what was going on, Sakuya had flung herself into her arms, making her promise to see her soon.

Now it was just Yuki and her walking through the snowy roads almost in silence. Kanade felt awkward; not knowing what to say but not liking the quiet atmosphere either. Suddenly she felt Yuki’s hand brush against her own, smiling softly as she turned to grasp her hand. Yuki giggled as they wove their fingers together, Kanade finally feeling comfortable now there were no dilemmas.

“Hey, Kana-chan…” Stopping in her tracks, Yuki held tightly to her gloved hand, surprising Kanade, who turned to look back at her. When their lips met briefly, Kanade went bright red and pulled back, almost lost for words.

“A-At least wait until we get back!” She huffed, pinching Yuki’s cheek roughly and stomping off once Yuki let go of her hand.

“Kana-chan!! Sorry!” Stumbling through the snow, Yuki rushed to catch up to her, grabbing onto her hand and apologising profusely the whole way home.

It was just Yuki and herself, and she liked it like that.


End file.
